fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Konohagakure no Sato
'May the Will of Fire burn a shining beacon for our shinobi, lighting their way through all trials."'' Perhaps the largest village in terms of land-mass and economy, Konohagakure no Sato is in incredibly important political position, often seen as the proto-typical Shinobi Village and the template by which other Villages follow. Located within the Fire Country, the village is often considered the focal point for all of the country's Shinobi and clans, home to the very first Shinobi Academy and often considered the village with the greatest education system in the world. While this is not the only place in the country where military forces are concentrated, the Daimyō tends to rely on Shinobi forces much more than his own ashigaru forces, making the village incredibly important to him. Many Civilians also make this village their home and generally they have a very good relationship with the large Shinobi presence, believing in their strength and ability to protect, subscribing to the idea that the "Will of Fire" exists within all of them, not just Shinobi. Political Standing Konohagakure has historically been involved in the most wars of any other village, simply due to their famous sense of morality and justice, extending beyond their own walls. As a result, many other villages view them as arrogant and boastful, an image that the current Hokage, Uchiha Juro, has actively attempted to change. In contrast, Konohagakure thinks of the other villages not as rivals, but as friends, a view that may seem rather odd at first but the fact that they harbor no true resentment allows them to be considered a very trustworthy populous. '''Iwagakure no Sato While the two village's have held a stable peace over the past twenty four years, a heavy animosity still hangs between them, which continues to spread through generation to generation. So long has Konoha not seen eye to eye with Iwagakure, the younger generation are raised to see them as enemies, and while they do not seek war, they do not sought any form of correlation. They have existed as enemies for generations, and will more than likely continue too do so for many more, whether they combat each other or not. 'Sunagakure no Sato' Sunagakure and Konohagakure generally have had a very good relationship in the past, very eager trading partners and allies in war. They continue to maintain this current relationship in the present day. 'Kumogakure no Sato' The two are neutral with each other. 'Kirigakure no Sato' Despite Kirigakure having been closed off due to civil disputes, the two villages are forging ahead with an alliance and are within peaceful negotiations. The two villages hope to become trading partners and allies when these talks are over. 'Amegakure no Sato' As Ame shares its boarders with Konoha, it is often dragged into the middle of its disputes with Iwagakure. 'Kusagakure no Sato' 'Takigakure no Sato' 'Yukigakure no Sato' Although the two nations hadn't been allies in the past, they are currently working towards an alliance of peace and are in negotiations. Appearance Konohagakure is the prototypical Shinobi village, with it's general visage sporting a good mix between traditional and industrialized cityscape. Most of the buildings in the village are between 3-4 floors, making it heavy of space but with generally comfortable living conditions that make this a very desirable place to live. Konohagakure's defensive positioning is usually credited to the large mountain at it's back, serving as an extra, natural wall. Besides that, the village depends mostly on the huge forests outside of the walls as a means to deter attackers, making it difficult to set up any sort of siege equipment or effectively organize troops. Most of the population of Konohagakure make their homes on the outskirts of the village, with the central part of the village dedicated to the vast compounds that house Konohagakure's many Shinobi clans. In addition, the road leading straight from the main gate to the governmental Hokage Building is littered with markets and shops, perhaps the most famous being Ichiraku Ramen or the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Weather Due to it's temperate climate, Konohagakure's weather is generally rather mixed, with a warm, generally dry summer and colder winter. They do not usually get much snow however, due to the warm, dry winds coming from Kaze no Kuni, meaning their winters are often cold but dry. Temperatures on the vast forest floors are often rather high due to the concentration of sunlight being absorbed by the leaves of the trees and the soil is generally rich and fertile, with not much chance of water-logging. Culture Clans ''Uchiha Senju Hyūga Nara Akimichi Yamanaka Aburame Inuzuka Sarutobi Hatake History 'Founding of the Village' Konohagakure was the first of the Hidden villages, founded in -126. The birth of the Village was an uneasy one, involving both the proud Uchiha clan, and the noble Senju. The two clans had spent the past century combating one another, turning Hi no Kuni into their battlefield. They clashed often, the other clans doing their best to stay out of their affairs. Like a pair of brothers they were, always looking for a reason to squabble but never taking it beyond a point. As the years continued to pass by, the two clans gradually forgot what had started their blood feud so long ago, with many of the younger members befriending each-other. Thus the day came when the Uchiha and Senju called a truce. The two clans sent their most respected members, young and old, to discuss the terms of their ceasefire. It did not take long for the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni to be invited, and after three day and nights, the Will of Fire was born for the first time. The two clans set out to build a new home, a place where they could co-exist, not just with each-other but with the other clans of Hi no Kuni. The Hyūga, Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Hatake. A Shinobi village hidden from the world, a place for Civilians and Ninja alike, a Village Hidden in the Leaves. One by one the Uchiha and Senju brought the other clans in, and after two years of long hard work, the Konohagakure was complete. 'The Shodai is chosen and the first Kage Summit is called' The time had finally come for a leader to be chosen, the leader of a Hidden Village, a Kage. The clans selected their representatives through a vote, Uchiha Dai, Senju Akimoto, Hatake Hiro and Sarutobi Mao. Young men in their early thirties, all having been instrumental in the construction of the Village. After a Village wide vote, including both Shinobi and the Civilians that had come to call Konoha home, Hatake Hiro became the Shodai Hokage, with the other three forming becoming the first Shinobi council. The Village prospered as more Shinobi Villages were founded. Trade routes were formed, and relationships between the Villages were nurtured. For fifty four years, the Village lived in peace. Those who could remember the days before had passed from the world, the once young and idealistic Hokage had grown old and wise, the very last of his generation. Hiro was a strong advocate of the first Kage Summit, believing a lot of good would come from the leaders sitting down to discuss their problems. The trip was difficult on the old man, and it then he first considered retiring from his position. Young he was not, and the Summit itself only made him see how incapable he had become. The Kage were strong, and willful, far more than Hiro. He had lost much of what he had been to time, and found it difficult to even sit at the same table as the others. Despite his efforts, tensions built between the Village and Iwagakure. The Summit ended with very little success. Over the next few years, Iwa moved it's troops closer and closer to Kusa and in turn Konoha, who had troops stationed within the minor country. There were a few brief skirmishes which ended in Iwa retreating back into their territory. 'The First Shinobi World War' Believing that Iwagakure's military might was not something to be taken lightly, the Hokage comissioned a task force for shadow operations, beyond that of your average Shinobi. Konoha's Anbu division was formed and they were sent into enemy territory to spy on Iwa and it's people. All was going according to plan, until a group of Anbu were discovered by Iwa in –72. The Tsuchikage claimed Konoha was intruding upon their territory, and chaos erupted. Kusa turned into a battlefield, Konoha and Iwa throwing everything they had at each-other. Hiro was in constant distress, afraid all the world had built would come crumbling down because they could not trust each-other. As the other nations were pulled into the war, Hiro doubted his decision not too relinquish Kusa. Coupled with the fact he was in no shape to fight, he was under constant stress, and not one year into the war, the Leaf lost it's first Hokage. Old Hiro could not carry the burden of his decisions, his heart giving out on him during one of his many sleepless nights. Dismay swept throughout the Village, never before had they dealt with such a loss. Hiro was loved by all, and the entire Village mourned his passing. Leaderless, the Jounin Hanchou at the time, an older man by the name of Sarutobi Takeshi, took leadership of the Village while on the front lines, the Shinobi council covering the Village duties of the Hokage. It was widely believed that Takeshi would become Nidaime Hokage upon the end of the war, until he was cut down on the battlefield. The war finally came to an end, and the Leaf once again found themselves leaderless. 'The Nidaime Hokage and the Second Shinobi World War' Moral at an all time low, the leaders of the clans set out to rebuilding the peace which they had once possessed. While the war had never actually came to the Village gates, it felt like it. The council voted on a new Hokage and Inuzuka Kagame was appointed Nidaime Hokage. A young but experienced veteran, Kagame grew into the roll well and was fifty years of age at the start of the second war. Resentment continued to grow between Iwa and Konoha, Kagame, deciding enough was enough, ordered his Anbu to lay waste to one of Iwagakure's most prominent clans. Always a spirited man, he believed Iwagakure would react well to a show of strength. They did not, Konoha denied any claim of attack and the second Shinobi war was sparked. Kagame felt as if he had failed, single-handedly leading the world into war once again. Despite his self doubts, he held his head high and lead his Village from the frontlines, not wanting to sit and hide in the Village. He wanted to face the war which he had sown. When the Yugakure lord was killed, he agreed to sign the non-aggression pact. 'The Third Shinobi World War' Konoha had no knowledge of Suna's assassins and refused to lend aid to their allies when the third war erupted not a year after the non-aggression pact. They were intent to sit out the war, but due to their former ties with Suna, were targeted and dragged back into the fray. They avoided as much conflict as they could and Kagame passed away from illness close to the end. 'A clash between Senju and Uchiha' Crippled, the council voted in the experienced Senju Naoko, the first female Hokage. For thirty years she ruled, eventually becoming the Senju clan head. She lead Konoha into a new age of prosperity and after twenty years, retired from both Hokage and Clan head, onto the Shinobi council. After careful deliberation, she elected her friend, Uchiha Eiji as the Yondaime Hokage. Naoko served as his advisor during his short reign, until tradegy struck. Uchiha Eiji was assassinated by a group of missing shinobi, in retaliation to the Uchiha closing down their black market trade routes. Choas reigned and Naoko stepped back into the role as Hokage temporarily. The Uchiha and Senju exchanged heated debates, their old fued threatening to be unleashed once more. It was discovered that the group had been tied to the Leaf for some time, brought to the Village by the Senju to trade. Naoko formed a small group of Uchiha and Senju, sending them to exact revenge on the Missing nin and the man who hired them. The Senju took down their former trade partners, one by one to prove they were not in league. 'The short tale of the Godaime Hokage' Tensions began to simmer down and Naoko knew she was at the end of her life. For the next two years she kept mostly to herself, silently observing the Village for it's next Hokage. Then tragedy struck once again as the current Senju head passed from a natural causes. His heirs being to young to take over, Naoko now found herself choosing not only take over as Hokage, but Senju head as the clan looked to her for guidance. It wasn't until she was on her deathbed that she passed her will onto the Council and the man who would succeed her. Her former student, Senju Kouki she named as Senju Head and Hokage. It was a controversial choice for some, the youngest Hokage to ever take office, but after almost unanimous support from Shinobi and Civilians alike, the young man was sworn in as the Godaime Hokage The Godaime Hokage took immediate power, rising to the challenge before the young man barely old enough to start a family of his own. Although many believed the young Senju to be inexperienced, he adapted to his new role. Only a few months into his new role, he was beloved by many, for he kept a level head on his shoulders despite his position; often taking in young shinobi to train personally and spending time in his day with the people of the village. However, the peaceful times were not to last as a missing nin from the land of Arashi no Kuni appeared in the village. Despite the ANBU’s best efforts, they were unable to detain the nin and he slipped free enough to go after the Hokage. The young Hokage fought hard, not thinking of himself but of his people and the heartache and pain they had already endured with the losses of stability in losing the previous Hokages. The fighting continued until both were worn and out of breath, the Hokage wanting nothing more than to finish the fight as his bodyguards appeared with the aid of the Hiraishin to protect him. Alas, it was too late, the Hokage had been mortally wounded without realizing and while he knew he could leave and seek treatment, his thoughts were on his people and those under his protection. Against the pleas of the others to stop and their impending interjections, he threw himself on the sword of the nin, his own piercing right through the nin. 'The even shorter story of the Rokudaime Hokage' With the threat gone, the village was once again in mourning. A new Hokage was needed in order to lead the village and its people but the council decided that if a new Hokage was needed it was to be someone the village was already comfortable with in having led them through the hardest parts of their existence; the Jounin Hanchou, Hayashi Ayame. 'Unrest in the Hidden Leaf' The rule of Ayame was a quiet, if not short, reign. Upon the arrival of the Kusa Lady, Midori Kane, into Konoha a group of extremists assassinated Hayashi Ayame. Jonin Hanchou, Hyuuga Kagame decided to remain at her post while councillors Akimichi Chono and Inuzuka Inara elected Kawaī Niko as Nanadaime Hokage. Having served under three different Hokage, Niko is considered to have the most knowledge of anyone and has stepped up to contain the growing threat within Konohagakure. Organizations 'Konohagakure ANBU' (lit. ''Hidden Leaf Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) 'Konohagakure Iryō Butai' (lit. Hidden Leaf Medical Corps) Landmarks 'Hokage's Office' 'Hokage Monument' 'Konohagakure Ninja Academy' 'Konohagakure Hospital' 'Ichiraku Ramen' 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' Village Specific Jutsu Fūinjutsu * Kyū no Fūin Shiki - Nine Trigrams Sealing Technique * Kizu Fūinjutsu- Wound Sealing Technique Medical Ninjutsu * Saikan Hozen no Jutsu - Delicate Preservation Technique * Chakura no Hari - Chakra Needle * Senai Chushutsu no Jutsu - Delicate Extraction Technique * Sensai Zoki no Sonyu - Delicate Organ Insertion Genjutsu * Seishin Gijutsu o Kiite - Listening Spirit Technique Category:Villages Category:Major Villages Category:Hi no Kuni